


Magic Kingdom

by thursdaysisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Stoner!Cas, genderswapped in Disney World.  Rated for implied sex, nudity, and drug use.  For the prompt, "Tell me about the umbrella." 400-600 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Kingdom

_SWM seeks SWF for casual encounter at Magic Kingdom. Love exhibitionists._

_Location: Orlando-Winter Garden Lane  
it's NOT ok to contact this poster with services or other commercial interests_

Dinah climbed out the men's room window, chunky plastic heels gouging holes in the drywall, and lept to the concrete. Mickey Mouse was back by the sinks, heaving a giant shoe into her Craigslist date's ribs, while Snow White sucked on a menthol and read him his Miranda rights. Foam costumes were the worst, you could never tell the cops apart from the starving film majors.

Summer air skated over her naked body. There were at least three cameras recessed into this side of Cinderella's Castle, but they'd be checking for missing kids most likely. She spotted two yoga moms on a bench, bent over their baby carriages, and snagged their umbrellas.

Dinah had arrived early to get the best parking space, so it was a matter of a few hundred yards to walk from there to the exit. A Goofy surveyed her over his shades, one hand resting on the 9mm beneath his polka dot vest, and hugging the umbrellas close to her front and back, she windmilled them in sync while improvising a tap routine.

"I wanna girl/Just like the girl that married dear ol' Daaaaad!"

He looked away. She tapdanced her way toward the south entrance, children glancing long enough to assume she was part of the Fantasia exhibit, and resumed sweating out the long lines. 

She could see the turnstiles when Cassie ran across her path.

"Dinah?"

Dinah froze. Behind her, Japanese businessmen spilled out the exit of It's a Small World, all wearing identical gray suits and company logo hats.

"What is this?" asked Cassie, staring at the umbrellas, pink and red stripes spinning in her dilated pupils, "Whoa that is...inexplicable man."

A nearby Donald Duck uncrossed his arms and stopped to stare at them. Dinah smiled hard and hissed under her breath. "I have to go, I'll tell you in class tomorrow!"

"Now I'm hungry, you ever done It's A Small World on shrooms?" 

Dinah got an idea. "Gimme your clothes for the umbrellas."

"What?"

"They're candy umbrellas, SUPER yummy."

Donald Duck pushed off the wall he was leaning against and headed in their direction. Dinah had to move.

"Do it," said Dinah, taking a hard step forward and spinning the umbrellas faster, "Or I'll drill...into your MIND."

"Brain candy!" Cassie yelled, clutching her dreadlocks with both hands, "Stop, I have a geography quiz in the morning!"

"Then gimme your dress!"

Later, when Donald Duck stood towering over Cassie, she smiled and stood to give him a hug.

"I'm high as a kite!"

Donald Duck took her hands and twirled her in a pirouette for the gaping crowd. "Me too!"


End file.
